


Triad

by jamesm97



Series: Random 2015/2016 Prompts [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cock Block, Falling In Love, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, Triple Triad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is sick and Tired of Scott, Liam and Brett trying to have sex in his and Derek's bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darknuva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darknuva/gifts).



> This was a request for Stiles/Brett/Liam fic

Scott bit down hard on his bottom lip as he tried so hard not to moan out loud.

They’re having a pack party in Derek’s loft but everyone left accept for Scott his boyfriends and Stiles, well obviously Derek too because he lives here.

Scott had been lead up stairs by Liam and Brett and the young alpha had been pushed up against the wall and in a second his pants had been pulled down and he had a lap full of curious betas.

It was a strange sensation considering they were all drunk.

Something Scott, Liam and Brett were not used to but they can thank Stiles for discovering how to be an amazing herbalist and learning how to lower the potency of Wolfs bane and manipulate the properties so it lowered the immune system to allow the weres to get drunk.

Or something like that, he got drunk way to fast by downing shots.

He releases a loud moan and Liam drunk giggles standing up and kissing him deeply, Brett stays south and sucks on his dick like their is no tomorrow.

“L.iam” Scott moans out between kisses trying to take his shirt off.

“Scott!” Stiles shouts from the doorway.

All three lads look up ashamed and Liam and Brett cover the Alpha’s man hood.

“Yeah?” Scott slurs acting normal and not as if he’s half naked and fully hard and spit slick from Brett’s and Liam’s licking.

“Like hell are you having sex in Derek’s bed” Stiles shouts out throwing a cushion at Scott so he can cover his junk cause he can still see his balls.

“Why can’t we you and Derek slept together in my bed” Scott whines.

“It was an accident and that’s how we discovered we liked each other you know years of sexual tension” Stiles smirks.

“Well I haven’t had sex in three days so fuck off” Scott laughs.

“No please get out of my bed go down on the couch” Stiles tells him.

“Why?” Scott moans.

“Because being drunk is making Derek horny as hell so I need my bed all the stuffs up here” Stiles smiles.

“What stuff? And why did you say get out of your bed you don’t live here you live with me” Scott tells him pulling his pants up.

“Lube and condoms and about that Derek asked me to move in” Stiles tells him, looking down at the carpet.

“What!? No you can’t! You can’t move out of our house” Scott says tears in his eyes.

“Oh Scott stop being a big baby, I love him and besides I have seen all three of you naked too many times and as much as I love Derek it’s sexually frustrating to see that many naked hot guys walking about and not being able to do anything with them” Stiles chuckles and hugs Scott when the boy still looks sad.

“Oh shut up and go down stairs be with your boys have fun” Stiles tells them pushing Scott out the door.

“Send Derek up” Stiles shouts after the three boyfriends smirking.

“I hope Derek and my relationship is as good as that” Stiles smirks.

“Oh please we have a much better relationship” Derek says walking through the door his shirt is already off and his jeans are open..


End file.
